herofandomcom-20200223-history
Manny (Ice Age)
Manfred, better known as Manny, is a imperial mammoth and the main protagonist of the Ice Age franchise.. He is Ellie's love interest and later, her husband, Peaches' father, and Sid and Diego's best friend. In the first film, he befriends a ground sloth named Sid and a saber tooth tiger named Diego led him to rise above his pain. It's the same when he falls in love with Ellie and the two of them have a daughter, Peaches. Manny faces thugs and predators on his journey to becoming a noble hero and father. He is voiced by Ray Romano. History ''Ice Age Once a devoted father and husband, Manfred loved his wife and child dearly, protecting them well until a band of humans on the hunt came between them. Manny attempted to fend them off but was unsuccessful as his wife and child were killed. This left Manny embittered with the world at large, being cold and indifferent towards other creatures. Manny, however, met a ground sloth named Sid one summer, who insisted on staying close to Manny as the mammoth had saved him from an attack brought on by two rhinos. Sid found a human baby named Roshan, who was separated from his tribe, and Manny, along with a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, helped him to return the baby to his tribe. Despite Diego's duplicity, Manny forgave him and formed a herd with both the saber and the sloth, heading south. The Meltdown By the second film, Manny and his herd made their home in a valleythat was surrounded by ice, which was due to flood as the immense amounts of surrounding ice were hastily melting with the spring. With this, Manny and his herd led the other herds of animals to safety, though throughout that time, Manny grew uneasy, thinking that he perhaps was the last mammoth alive. This changed when he met a female mammoth named Ellie, who believed she was a possum, along with her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny led these three to safety as well, initially with the intent of choosing Ellie as a mate to spark the mammoth population. Soon after, however, the flood ended and mammoths made their presence known as they marched through the valley. Regardless, Manny and Ellie stayed together, taking Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie with them as part of their herd. Dawn of the Dinosaurs Some time later, Manny and Ellie were expecting a child of their own, and Manny grew uneasy with his status as a father. Manny grew protective of Ellie and was forced to deal with Sid's disappearance as he was abducted by a Tyrannosaurus named Momma, whose eggs Sid unknowingly abducted in the hopes of having his own family. Braving the perils of the underground dinosaur world where Sid was taken with the help of a weasel named Buck, Manny returned to the surface with his herd and his newborn daughter, a mammoth calf named Peaches. Continental Drift Years later, Manny grew more overprotective of his teenaged daughter : Peaches was growing up fast and he became more and more uneasy and overprotective with her social interactions with boys. It culminates when He embarrasses her infront of the all the teen mammoths. Fuming, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, resulting in Peaches furiously disowning him. . At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. The continental divides separated Manny from his family for a time, pushing him, Sid, Diego and Sid's irritable grandmother Granny out to sea on an ice floe. Manny, while at sea, encountered a group of animals that declared themselves pirates atop an iceberg ship: the pirate captain, an ape named Gutt who offered Manny and the herd to join the crew. Manny refused stating no one will stop me from getting back to his family. Gutt's calm demeanor quickly disappeared into a look of pure evil, stating to Manny that his family "will be the death of you." . The ape then tried to make them walk the plank, starting with Sid and Granny. As the two were about to walk the plank, Manny, along with Diego, the saber, worked out how to escape their bonds and toppled the ship to the side, preventing the sloths from falling into the waters. Gutt noticed this and angrily leaped forward, pulling out his sawfish skull blade and engaging Manny in a duel, in which Manny fought using his tusks. Manny gained the upper hand and brought the mast that he was tied to crashing down on the ship's deck, splitting the iceberg in half during their escape, taking Shira with him (who was abandoned by Gutt to drown). After escaping Gutt and heading to Switchback Cove. Manny comes up with a plan to steal Gutt's replacement ship. With the help of some cute Hyraxes, Manny Sid and Diego eventually manage to steal Gutt's replacement ship. The furious ape then follows them in a new ship, vowing to destroy everything Manny holds dear. Manny and the gang finally reach the continent, only to find that Gutt and his crew had beaten them there, having tied Ellie to a pillar and Gutt holding a dagger near Peaches' neck. Manny called out to Gutt that he would willingly turn himself in if Peaches was spared, which Gutt dismissed, but regardless allowed Manny to board the ''Sweet Revenge. Manny came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but the Gutt went back on his word, stating that Manny took everything from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at the evil captain but the crew quickly lassoed him. Just as everything seemed hopeless, Louis then stood up to the big ape, demanding him to release Peaches. Amused, Gutt accepted Louis' challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. After a few struggles, Louis managed to unearth the huge knife and fearlessly pointed the knife at Gutt. Louis then threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Peaches to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. Gutt has the herd cornered, but his pirates are defeated by Granny's pet whale Precious. Gutt is swift enough to dodge the blasts while Squint, Raz, Flynn, Dobson, Silas and Gupta are washed and knocked onto the side of their ship and into the sea,and the ape leaps away, now not caring for his crew. Gutt then headed to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. Manny rushed in to escape with his family, but was impeded by Gutt, who held him back: the two stopped in their tracks long enough to watch as massive chunks of the continent's cliffs came down hard and fast into the oceans, bringing chunks of land surging up from the waters, which split the Sweet Revenge into pieces and brought Manny and Gutt upwards, where they fought on, standing on a piece of the Sweet Revenge. As the ice chunk that they stood on slid down toward the sea, Gutt produced his sawfish skull blade and Gupta's tooth dagger, splitting the sword in half down the middle, and dueled with Manny, declaring that the oceans were his to control, and swung his sword at the mammoth, barley missing his eye. Manny, however, took the upper hand and blocked Gutt from attacking by standing on his arms: Gutt then clawed Manny's feet, broke loose and jumped up, swinging on a passing branch and over a land bridge brought up from sea. Gutt landed a kick to Manny's face and takes in with a heavy log to finish him off. Manny, however, tilted the slab of his to his side, launching Gutt into the air, where Manny struck him with another log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. A triumphant Manny then reunited with his wife and daughter. Manny soon after led the other herds of animals, who had been driven out of their homes by the continent divides, to a new home across the seas. Manny sailed the ship of the entire herd to Switchback Cove, where Sid happily hugged is Hyrax buddies.. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. Ellie assured to Manny that both him and Peaches are going to be just fine. Personality As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficience. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Trivia *A running gag for Manny, shown in all four films, is that if a certain character were to refer to him as fat, he would often deny it, saying that "his fur is what makes him look big" and that "it's poofy". *Ray Romano and John Leguizamo's children have voiced small cameos in almost all the sequels. For instance, Ray's elder Daughter Ally voices one of the teen girl mammoths in the forth film. Gallery Manny bad traffic.jpg|Manny going in the opposite direction of the migration If my trunk was that small.jpg|"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|"You know, I don't like animals who kill for pleasure." Manny defending Sid from Carl & Frank.jpg|Manny defending Sid from the Rhinos You have beautiful eyes.jpg|'Sid': You have beautiful eyes. Manny [muffled]: Get off my face. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg Manny Sid staredown.jpg ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg Manny sees his tragic past on the cave wall.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters Manny trying to Save Diego from a pool of Lava.jpg|Manny rushes to save Diego from falling into a river of lava Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings.jpg|Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings. HerdDownEviscerator.png|Down the Evicerator Manny meets Ellie.jpg When Manny met Ellie.jpg|Manny meets Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|"Can you believe her?! "Bravery's just dumb! Maybe you should runaway more!" She's infuriating, stubborn, and narrow-minded!" Couple Fights.png|Manny & Ellie arguing whether to go through or around the geysers to get to the boat. Manny hanging like a possum confesses his love for Ellie.jpg|Manny, hanging like a possum, confesses his love for Ellie Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg Manny and Ellie decided to remain together as a herd.png|Manny and Ellie decide to remain together as a herd Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone.jpg|Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-3665.jpg|Manny Diego and Ellie cornered by an angry ankylosaurus. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|Buck arrives and fends the other dinos away Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant.jpg|Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant.jpg|Buck saves Manny and Diego from the plant. Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie cradling baby Peaches Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Where's Peaches? Manny wonders.jpg|"Where's Peaches? No teenager's ever up early!" Manny worrying about Peaches.jpg|"First it's the falls, then she's piercing her trunk, and the next thing you know, she's addicted to berries! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg|'Ellie': Manny, you're overreacting. She's not gonna be your little girl forever. Manny: I know. That's what worries me. Peaches irritated with her father's overprotectiveness.jpg|Manny being overprotective of Peaches ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg|"See? Sid still hugs his parents." Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses Peaches.jpg|Manny suddenly appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches Peaches fuming argues with her father.jpg|Peaches argues with her dad and furiously disowns him. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg|The continent divides and separates Manny from his family ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|"STAY ALIVE! No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU!" IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|Gutt introduces himself to Manny Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|"Hey, little fellas. How 'bout you and us against the pirates? Huh?...You got no idea what I'm sayin', do you?" Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship.jpg|Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship to get back home Manny & Sid laughing at Diego's denial that he's in love with Shira.jpg|Manny and Sid mocking Diego for his denial that he's fallen in love with Shira Manny gasps in horror.jpg|Manny gasps in horror to see Gutt grabbing Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Manny demands Gutt to release his family.jpg|Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny Diego and Shira facing Captain Gutt.jpg|Herd vs. Pirates Manny astounded how Peaches saved her mother.jpg|"She did it! My daughter's all grown up." Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt Manny jumps catapulting Gutt into the air.jpg|"You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh 11 TONS!" Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|"Bon voyage, Monkey-boy!" Triumphant Manny on Precious' back.jpg|Manny riding triumphantly on Precious' back. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reunites with his family IA4- I Missed You Daddy.JPG|Manny embraces his daughter. Manny close to Ellie.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg|The entire herd gazes at their new home at Switchback Cove. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg Videos Similar Heroes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Shrek (Shrek) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Boog (Open Season) *Raphael (TMNT) Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Proboscidea Category:Serious Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Parents Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Married Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Male Damsels Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Normal Badass Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Patriarchs Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Defenders Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Mammals Category:Rescuers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:The Hero Category:Straight man Category:Egomaniacs Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Sailors